Mlp viewing different Worlds
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Just bringing in a couple of friends to watch different worlds and see how they react and thought of them.
1. Bring them In

This story idea came up between me and a friend, my friend actually brought the idea up and I was already thinking of making one, but had no idea how to start until they brought an idea up so i got an idea and here it is.

LET'S GET STARTED!

Chapter 1

"Is everything ready?" A male voice asked a young woman with black hair, healthy pale skin and gold colored eyes wearing a female tuxedo like uniform through floating shard of crystal in a large spherical room with hundreds of other crystal shards floating in the air while in the center of the room was a large circle with three slanted pillars surrounding the circle in a triangle formation with a walkway leading to it from a large oak door.

"Yes, everything is ready, master." The woman said in a soft angelic like voice as she looked at the shard in front of her when the male voice speaks through it it flashes a soft white light.

"Alright, then please begin Sophia." The male voice said before he spoke again with irritation in his voice.

"And stop calling me master, dang it!" He said before the crystal floated upward and joined the others, signaling the talk is over, the owner of the voice not being able to see the small grin on Sophia's face.

"Alright, master." Sophia said, and a moment later the entire room shook slightly as an explosion sounded faintly in the distance.

"Sounds like their at it again." A male voice spoke from the center of the room, Sophia looking to see her twin brother with the same hair color and eye color along with the skin and same tuxedo like uniform for a male.

He was standing next to the circle looking at her with an amused look on his face while Sophia spoke.

"Yes, yes it does, also we can begin Noah." She said as she walked up to stand on the opposite side of the walkway that her twin is on while he pulls out a small blue colored orb that can fit comfortably in the palm of the hand.

"Well then, let's bring them in, shall we?" Noah said as he tossed the orb in the circle, the pillars glowing with blue energy as the orb disappeared in the air as the area within the pillars thrummed with energy as the energy casts a blue light through the entire room.

"Here they come." He said as the two closed their eyes from the brief flash of light, a second later they opened them to see the Mane Six, along with Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The group was now walking down a hallway after having everything explained to them and also how time is frozen in their world so when they return it will be like they never left.

"I can't wait to see other worlds!" Twilight said excitedly as many thoughts and ideas ran through her mind.

"You will see plenty, don't worry." Sophia said as they walked up to dark oakwood doors and opened them with her brother to allow the guests in a large theater room.

The theater room had a massive screen that nearly takes up the whole wall on the right with a l shaped couch in the center of the room with a coffee table in the middle of it with two comfy chairs on the opposite side of the couches side.

Behind the couch was a full kitchen built into the wall along with a bar like counter with seats at it.

But what got all of their attention was the ceiling, because it looked like the clear night sky, even though the room was lit up nicely, you could still see the ceiling perfectly, it also looked like it reached out forever and looked magnificent with all the stars being many different colors.

"Amazing." Luna muttered softly as she looked at the ceiling as it gave her a few new ideas for what to do in the night.

"This is simply magnificent, just look at all the furniture and how it goes all together perfectly with this room!" Rarity said excitedly as she walked around, looking at the room more thoroughly, the others doing so.

"Our master will be with you shortly, so please be patient, he is taking care of something right now." Sophia said as both she and Noah closed the doors and returning back to their duties, leaving the equines to explore the room.

Just a few moments later the group was sitting on the couches and chairs, comfortable.

"This is nice." Rainbow said as she stretched on the couch, Applejack doing the same.

"Yep it sure is." Applejack said before they all heard a slight whoosh sound as a crystal shard appeared in the middle of the group, making everyone stare at it confused.

"What? Never saw a floating crystal shard before?" A male voice asked, making everyone jump slightly as the crystal softly flashed a white light when the voice spoke.

"I'm guessing you are the Master, correct?" Celestia asked, making the crystal lower slightly as a sigh was heard.

"Sophia was calling me that wasn't she." The voice said in a deadpan tone, making some of the ponies chuckle slightly while Celestia nodded with a small grin, she already has a gut feeling on what he was going through.

"I keep telling her not to call me that." The voice muttered, but was heard by everyone, making some laugh quietly.

"Anyway, you know why your all here, also does everyone know about the whole other universes and world and all that?" The voice asked, getting nods from everyone.

"Good, that saves time, a lot of time actually, cause I'm in a rush right now." The voice said as the group faintly heard an explosion through the crystal, making them wonder a little.

"Now I'm pretty sure you all saw the ceiling right?" The voice said before he continued.

"All those little stars you saw are worlds and universes, and they will either show automatically or i bring one in and show it to you, also do know that i chronicle all of them, some i already started and some that i didn't." The voice said, making the group widens their eyes a bit and looked up before looking back down at the shard just to hear another faint explosion through it, though it was louder than the last one.

"Alright i forgot to introduce myself, my name is EvaUnit15, pleasure to meet all of you, now i have a world about to play for you so i gotta get back to my current proble-" EvaUnit15 was cut off by an explosion sound with many roars and screeches, making the group widen their eyes in horror as they hear EvaUnit15 screaming before they heard him stop.

"Is he…." Fluttershy said quietly with fear in her voice.

"I don't know." Twilight said uncertain before they all heard EvaUnit15 speak again.

"I'll meet with all of ya after the world finishes its showing." He says with a few grunts as the group heard a loud thud over the roars and screeches.

"Right now I'm gonna go all Heavy on these sons of guns, thinkin they can all just waltz out of their world and try to overtake my home to do the same with all the other worlds." EvaUnit15 says before he speaks again after a pause in a russion accent as they all heard a sound.

DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING

"CRY SOME MORE! RUN WHILE YOU CAN! YOU LITTLE BABIES DON'T STAND A CHANCE, THEY CALL ME HEAVY AND THIS IS MY GUN, WHEN SHE STARTS SPINNING, YOU BETTER RUN! I DO NOT REQUIRE BRAINS OR TECHNIQUE, I HAVE SO MUCH MUSCLE I'LL NEVER BE BEAT! I'LL MOW YOU DOWN WHEREVER YOU STAND BITCH! NOW I AM HUNGRY, GIVE ME SANDWICH." EvaUnit15 roars, making everyone jump at his sudden yelling and voice.

Pinkie then pulled an egg salad sandwich from her mane, getting looks from everyone.

"What? He said give him a sandwich, so I'm giving him one since he shouldn't be hungry if he's fighting." Pinkie said as she held the sandwich to the crystal and to the amazement of them, the crystal absorbed the sandwich.

Then they all heard the sound of someone biting something before they heard EvaUnit15 speak.

"Okay, I'm good." He said before the crystal disappeared and the group saw one of the stars from the ceiling come shooting down at high speed before it stopped in front of them, showing an orb that had black and gold swirling inside it before it shot into the tv screen, making it ripple outward from where it entered slightly.

After a few seconds the screen lit up while the lights around the room dim a little bit, but not too much.

END CHAPTER 1

Alright i hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, i know i did and this is my first time doing this kind of story. Now remember to favorite, follow, leave a review, all that good stuff and guess what world I'm showing the group. HERE'S A HINT: It's one of my stories. That narrows it down and it should be obvious by the title of the story, but still guess which of my other stories is being shown and i will say the name of the person who got it right and i will make the 2nd world viewing of this story of which ever story i have of your choosing. Please make a guess i like doing these types of things with all of ya.

ENJOY READING EVERYONE!

EVAUNIT15 KILLING A BUNCH FRANKENSTEIN LIKE CREATU-

"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this cause this, as I probably said in the first chapter, is my very first reaction fic so enjoy and let's get on with it. I also decided to do a little different in this chapter.**

**TFP: Banshee Ch 1**

Chapter 2

Just as the screen was about to start, it paused, making the ponies wonder what happened.

"Why is it not starting?" Applejack asked in confusion, just when someone else was going to say something, they all heard a loud thump as the room shook slightly from it, spooking everyone a bit.

"What was that?!" Rainbow said as she was in the air with her front hooves up in a fighting stance.

They all heard the door open and looked to see a tall armored figure, just as tall as Celestia to look her in the eyes.

The black armor looked like multiple small plates put together with the helmet looking like a monster's head as it had an open maw that showed darkness along with the sharp horns and the eyes that look like small zig zags that are glowing red.

The figure also had a black cape along with a giant sword on its back.

Everyone was petrified by the aura the armored figure gave off before they saw it lean forward slightly and watch in morbid fascination as the head, which they can now see was a helmet, opened its jaws wide to show the darkness gone and a young man's head there as the top part of the helmet went back and looked like it crawled down until it vanished underneath the cape and sword while the bottom jaw of the helmet did the same but in front, as it settled down around the neck and looked it was part of the collar of the armor.

The young man's looks were surprising to the ponies, as he had brownish red hair with black in stripes on the back, his eyes being the same color, but with slits and what looked like black and white scales on the corner of his eyes.

"Hello everyone, sorry I dropped in at this time, but I took care of the problem faster than I thought after getting the sentries back online. Need to update and upgrade the dang things." The man said and muttered the last part to himself as all the ponies just looked at him before Twilight shook her head as recognition flashed over her face.

"It's you! Your EvaUnit15!" Twilight said with surprise as everyone just widened their eyes a little.

"Yep, that's me, also sorry for spooking ya a little with my armor." Evaunit15 said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's alright, just surprising is all," Celestia said before she looked at the screen then back to him.

"Why did the screen stop?" She asked the question that was on all of their minds, making EvaUnit15 chuckle a little.

"It stopped because it sensed me coming, so it stopped so I could be here when it starts so that if you have any questions about something, then I'll answer them to the best of my abilities. All good so far?" EvaUnit15 asked as he looked at all of them as they nod their heads, making him grin a little before he moved to sit in an empty spot that is next to Celestia and Luna, but he snapped his fingers, making himself engulfed in a brief flash of light, making everyone look away for a second.

When they all looked back, they saw he was out of his armor and now dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of work boots. But what caught their attention the most was the black and white scales running down his arms and a little bit of his neck on the sides, making them believe that more scales cover his body.

"If you're wondering what I am, I'm a god that looks like a human and dragon hybrid. Now without further ado, let's begin this world, shall we?" EvaUnit15 said as he sat down a waved his hand a little as all of his guest's look back at the screen as it resumes

**It's been years since June last saw Jack, the last time she saw him was when his father took him along with to work since it was a bring your child to work day at his place of work.**

"I feel sorry for her." Luna said with sadness in her voice, making many agree with her.

**Jack's father worked as a mechanic and a scientist along with many other brilliant minds in a government branch, but the branch was shut down after an accident, which killed many of the workers there.**

"Accident? What sort of accident?" Spike asked with a raised brow, many others wondering the same thing as well at the same time worried.

**The cause was a friend of Jack's father, a man named Silas, who was a soldier that worked with the workers of the branch to make technology more advanced.**

"His father's friend did WHAT!?" Applejack said loudly with wide eyes, along with the others. This basically spat in the face of Friendship and harmony to them.

**They were all working on a secret project that they were planning to unveil to the military and government, the day before they informed them was when the tragedy struck and the same day Jack was there.**

"Oh, the poor boy." Fluttershy said quietly as a few ponies let a few tears go.

**Jack's father, who was one of the ones that helped with the main body and main systems of the project, wanted to save his son when he saw how his body was after the large explosion that nearly took half the building.**

**So he did the only thing he could think of to save Jack's life at the time.**

"What? What could save his life?!" Rainbow dash asked quickly, her along with many others hoping that Jack is alright.

**Upload his mind into the project, seeing as the project could survive an extreme and long bombardment of bombs and missiles.**

"That's real love right there." Cadence said with a small smile as a tear left her eye, she didn't have to explain as she saw all the others nod their heads.

EvaUnit15 shook his head slightly as he thought to himself.

"Wonder how they're going to react when they see his body." He thought, chuckling mentally.

**The project was long gone by the time Silas and his new organization MECH came to take it after the explosions and fire died down.**

**The news hit June like a speeding train and she cried for months on end. When she arrived at work, all her fellow nurses and friends were worried about her and did everything they could.**

**Soon she was back to normal, but she was less herself. But that changed after she found a mysterious voice mail on her house phone from an unknown number.**

"I don't know why, but I have a good feeling about that voicemail." Rarity said, making a few wonder what she meant as a couple caught onto what she was thinking and thought the same.

**She was about to delete it, but something in her mind wouldn't let her, so she pressed play and listened to it.**

**She didn't want to believe what she heard, but it was Jack, at first she didn't believe it, then he told her something only she and Jack would know to let her know it was him.**

"YES! HE'S ALIVE!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped up and down in excitement.

**She wanted her son to come home, but he said he couldn't since he didn't want her to get hurt or scared, which confused her.**

**So after a 3-hour talk, she decided she and him would talk every day of the week to keep in contact and to make sure that Jack was alright, eating healthy and washing.**

**June yawned as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself, she wondered if Jack was close, the reason cause she has a feeling as if he was nearby, watching over her.**

"Always gotta have a good breakfast to start the day right." EvaUnit15 said, making everyone else agree with him.

**Unknown Location**

"Huh, why are we looking at these?" Rainbow asked with a raised brow, others wondering the same.

**On one of the many dunes outside Jasper, was a large black humanoid machine with gold around the collar and a gold horn, similar to a unicorn horn, and a gold faceplate with a long red horizontal vizor over where the eyes should be.**

"That's...AWESOME!" Rainbow said with a grin as they all looked in awe at the humanoid machine, some of them made the connection and were more surprised.

**It was zooming in on one of the houses in the suburbs, looking through the window into the kitchen to see June making breakfast.**

**"At least she still has time to get ready for work." The machine spoke a male teens voice as he laid on his front on the side of the dune facing away from the city, the only thing of him that is visible is his horn, but it blends in with the mountains and mesa's behind him if anyone was looking at him with a telescope.**

**He saw June look out the window in his direction while she picked up a phone.**

**"Don't. Move." Jack thought to himself as he saw his mother continue to look in his direction, her eyes moving like she was scanning the distance for him.**

"THAT'S JACK?!" Many of the ponies said in shock, while the ones who made the connection already, being Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Spike, merely grinned a little.

**He also noticed from previous times when he checks in on his mother that whenever she is in the morning or late at night, no matter the place he places himself in, he sees that she always looks in his direction.**

"Okay, that's kinda creepy and awesome at the same time." Rainbow said

**He decides to do a small test to see if she was looking for him, so he flashed his visor a few times, a red light will be slightly harder to find thanks to his surroundings.**

**To his shock, he saw his mother immediately lock on to his spot, making him jump slightly, making him lean up on his elbows, accidentally letting more of his body be seen.**

**"Crap." Jack mutters as he slowly sunk back to his position while keeping an eye on his mother, who was still watching his spot, thankfully all she saw was the faint red flashes from his visor.**

**"Time to move." Jack said as he looked at the time in his system and moved back down the dune and started crawling away to a new spot to relax.**

"That was a close one." Shining said, making a few others nod in agreement.

**Timeskip**

**Jack was relaxing in a drainage ditch under an unfinished bridge, he checked first to make sure that no construction workers were coming or anyone coming near the spot before he started relaxing.**

"Ah yeah, I can see that I and him will get along in that department just fine." Rainbow said with a grin, her friends rolling their eyes with a smile.

**Soon he heard the sound of small wheels and a whirring sound, making Jack tilt his head to the side to see further down the ditch to see a young boy around twelve years old driving around a yellow toy car.**

**Jack chuckled slightly at the scene, it was peaceful, but it was ruined when a blue and pink motorcycle with a teenage punk dressed girl came down into the ditch and slid to a stop in front of the boy, who is now standing.**

"Surprise!" Pinkie said loudly.

**"Woah." The boy said with a surprised look as the teenager got off the bike.**

**"You have no idea." The girl said as she looked at the bike before they all heard two engines.**

**Jack stopped looking and concentrated on getting up without breaking the bridge above him.**

**A minute later he was up and looked back to see that the motorcycle transformed into an amazonian type woman, that was what Jack's guess was since he could see an aura around her that screams 'mess with me and they'll never find your body'.**

The group was surprised by this but didn't say anything.

**Jack took off charging toward them after the female got hit by blaster fire, skidding along the ground.**

This got a couple of the group to hiss in sympathy at that, that looked like it hurt.

**The two purple ones stopped what they were doing when the heard the thundering steps along with the ground shaking from the steps behind them.**

**They turned to see a black mech with gold charging at them, what shocked them was that this mech was as tall as their leader almost, maybe taller, and looks almost as terrifying.**

"INCOMING!" Both EvaUnit15 and Rainbow yelled at the same time, making them look at each other before they grin.

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jack roared as he brought his left hand back, which had the vibration nails in closed form and let it fly toward the closest purple mech's head, sending it flipping in the air.**

"Woah." Many said as they watched the fight.

**The other one tried to fire, but the blaster was gripped and crushed by Jack's right hand, who then kicked the vehicon away and looked for the other, only to see it pinning another mech, a yellow with black accents, down with its foot and had its blaster aimed at the head of the new arrival.**

"That one reminds me of a bumblebee." Fluttershy said quietly, making Evaunit15, who heard her chuckle slightly, making Celestia raise a brow at him, he shook his head a little before gesturing back to the screen.

**Jack stomped over and grabbed the vehicon's head with his right hand, since his other was inclosed by the vibration nails, and lifted him up, the vehicon hitting his hand and arm, whatever he could reach, and tossed the vehicon towards the other one that was getting back up, sending them both tumbling.**

"And he strikes!" Applejack cheered with Rainbow.

**Jack turned and held out his hand to the yellow mech, who was staring at him with wide optics.**

**"Need a hand?" Jack said as the mech grabbed his hand and was pulled up, speaking in beeps and whirs as he stood beside Jack, aiming his blasters at the vehicon's who are now getting up, the female back up and stood next to the yellow one in a ready stance.**

**A few seconds later honking was heard, making all of them turn to face the source, which was a large green vehicle coming at them at high speed before it somehow jumped up into the air and transformed into a big mech who landed behind the yellow mech and female and slammed his fists together.**

"That's awesome!" Rainbow cheered as some ponies watched with amazement.

**"Who's ready to rumble?" the new arrival said in challenge as he, along with the others, stared down the two vehicon's before they transformed back into cars and took off in the opposite direction at full speed.**

**Jack started to leave as quietly and quickly as possible, but he couldn't go far when he heard the voice from the green one.**

**"Who's that?" He asked as the three looked at Jack, who had his back to them before he slowly turned around to face them.**

"So close, yet so far." Pinkie said with a grin as others chuckled at her.

"But why would he try to leave, though?" Fluttershy asked, making others wonder the same before they look at EvaUnit15, who simply looked at them before answering.

"Because he doesn't know them, along with the fact that he never expected to meet anyone like them, also he didn't want to get roped up into what they were doing since he was already doing work." Evaunit15 said as everyone accepted his answer.

**Jack simply stared at them before he waved a little, the yellow one returning the gesture while the green one simply stared at him in surprise and the female with a suspicious gaze.**

"Why is she suspicious of him, he just helped them!" Applejack said loudly, making some agree.

"The reason is that she, along with the others with her, have never seen him before and he looks like an advanced version of the drones they just fought together." Evaunit15 said to clear things up a bit. The answer made Applejack hum a little.

**Timeskip**

**"Now I'm here." Jack thought to himself as he was sitting on a metal crate next to a platform that looks like a rest area for humans inside the base of the Autobot's, he was introduced to the team and their leader, Optimus, who to Jack looked and sounded wise.**

"He does sound wise, a good trait for a leader." Celestia said, getting nods from her sister, Cadence, and Shining.

**Jack had shut down most of his systems since it was already night time and he wanted to sleep, even if he didn't need it. His vizor was off, being a dull red, still, he can look around himself without moving his head thanks to the camera system in the cockpit that the pilot uses to see around them when piloting him.**

**So he could see Arcee, the female Autobot, behind him a few steps away staring at him with a gaze that either suggested she was still suspicious or curious of him, Bumblebee, the yellow Autobot, and Bulkhead, the big green Autobot, was talking with Bumblebee telling Bulkhead how Jack fought, making the green giant look at Jack with surprised optics.**

**Right now he was being scanned by their medic, Ratchet, who was mumbling to himself as he continued to scan Jack.**

"Why do I get the gut feeling that Ratchet is going to be the grumpy uncle type in this?" Rainbow said while scratching the back of her head while tilting it. Evaunit15, who heard her, could only chuckle slightly to himself at how right she was on the spot.

**Soon all of them retired for the night, leaving Jack where he was, after another few minutes he let himself fall asleep.**

**After some time, Jack woke up to see that Arcee and Bumblebee arrive with the same two humans that saw the fight the other day, luckily he saw that they didn't notice him yet, otherwise, they would start talking to him while he was still starting his systems up.**

**"Never mind, here they are." Jack thought to himself as the two humans walked, well young one walked while the teenage girl ran, up to the steps to the platform next to him.**

**The girl, Miko if Jack heard right, came up to the edge of the platform and leaned on the bars, looking up at him, asking him questions per second, which impressed him slightly considering she didn't take a breath yet through the whole thing.**

Many of the group could only turn and look at Rainbow, who only noticed the stares after a few seconds.

"What?" Rainbow asked, making the ones staring turn back to the screen.

"Nothing, nothing." Said the ones who were staring.

**"Miko, I don't think you want to talk to him, he's recharging right now." Bulkhead said as he tried to dissuade Miko from bothering Jack, but that was stopped when they saw his vizor light up.**

**"No need, I'm already up," Jack said as he moved his head slightly before looking down at Miko, who was staring up at him with surprise.**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Banshee, but you can call me Jack." Jack said, saying both his names as Miko and Raf look up at him before they looked around to see they were the only ones left in the base with Ratchet.**

"Where did everyone else go?" Twilight asked in a curious tone, making some others wonder as well.

**"Guess the others either went on a mission or patrol." Jack said to himself as he looked around before he got up, amazing Miko and Raf by his size alone, and walked over to Ratchet.**

"Yeah, I would be surprised if they weren't in awe at the sight of him." Luna said with a small grin.

**"Is there a place where I can practice and train?" Jack asked as Ratchet continued to watch the monitors.**

"Always keep practicing and training to stay sharp." Shining said with a grin as he was wondering how Jack fought, he only saw him fighting to vehicons earlier so he couldn't gauge how good Jack is yet.

**"Yes, go down the hallway until an intersection, then turn right, its the fourth door on the left." Ratchet said dismissively, keeping an eye on the status of the other Autobots.**

**"Thanks, Ratchet." Jack said as he headed toward his destination, unaware that Miko and Raf were following him.**

**After about 2 minutes, Jack finally came upon the room to find it, to his amazement, massive.**

**"It will do." Jack said to himself when he entered, he entered a room that looked like a control and observation room before he entered the main room.**

**Miko and Raf looked through the window to see Jack training against an invisible opponent, switching from defending to an offensive on the fly.**

"That's so awesome." Rainbow said out loud, making a few chuckle as Shining was impressed at how Jack can switch between fighting style easily and quickly.

**"That's so awesome." Miko said to herself while watching Jack swing his left hand, level with his head, making it look like he just hit his opponent in the head and probably hit the head off if seeing Jack look at something in the direction his fist went in towards the ground.**

Rainbow chuckled to herself in embarrassment at saying the same thing as Miko.

**Soon some time passed when the others came back, Arcee the first to notice Jack was not in the room along with the kids, making her, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee look for them.**

**They soon found the two kids in the SAFE, watching something in the room.**

**"What are you two looking a..." Bulkhead stopped talking when he looked through the window along with Bumblebee, Arcee looked as well to see Jack still training, but at a much faster pace now.**

Shining was impressed earlier, but now he is really impressed by how Jack is fighting.

"That is impressive, being able to fight at that pace while not losing form or making any wasted movement." Shining said, making the others look at the screen in more surprise as they see Jack continue practicing. Even Celestia and Luna are heavily impressed at how Jack is.

**Arcee looked at the time to see how long he's been in there, to see to her surprise that he's been in for since they left to now.**

**"Impressive." Arcee thought to herself as she looked back at Jack to see him stop and start heading to the door, even from inside the room to where they are they could feel the ground rumble from his steps and low booming sounds coming from him.**

"Woah." Many said as they heard the steps as they see him walk.

"That's insane." Rainbow said making Applejack nod in agreement.

**They all started heading to the main room, with Miko and Raf in Jack's hand, soon they arrived and Jack went to the platform he was by and let the two kids down before he sat on the same crate as before.**

**He saw Optimus and Ratchet go through the ground bridge while Arcee and Bumblebee went on patrol, leaving him with Bulkhead, Miko, and Raf.**

**"Well, at least it's quiet now." Jack thought before a guitar riff went off loudly, making him winch mentally.**

Many winch at the sound as well, they weren't expecting it.

**"Nevermind." Jack muttered quietly as he looked to see Miko playing her guitar, but was stopped by Bulkhead when the proximity alarm started going off.**

**"Proximity alert, quick, hide!" Bulkhead said to the kids, making them hide behind his leg, but Miko forgot to put down her guitar, making Jack shake his head mentally.**

**"PRIME!" Fowler yelled as he entered, looking for Optimus.**

**"He's not here, nobody's here, except me of course." Bulkhead said, chuckling slightly as he watched Fowler carefully, noticing that the agent hasn't noticed Jack yet, and hoping to keep it that way.**

"I'm honestly surprised he didn't notice Jack, I mean, if I walked into a room, I'm pretty sure I would immediately look at the thing that taking up most of the room by reflex or instinct." Applejack said in surprise.

**"Let me guess, he's out pancaking a minimall, well you better tell pri-" Fowler was cut off when he looked down after hearing a sound to see a cable going from a speaker with a laptop on top of it to Bulkheads leg.**

**"Since when were you bots electric?" Fowler asked as Bulkhead looked uncomfortable, looking down at the cable then back to Fowler, then Miko and Raf came out from behind Bulkhead's leg, making the agent swear quietly.**

"You notice that, but not Jack who is sitting about 20 feet from you? Wow, just wow." Pinkie said, making the others look at her in surprise.

**"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has gone off the boat this time." Fowler said as he went down the stairs towards the two.**

**"You two come with me, its for your own protection." Fowler said before Bulkhead slammed his foot between them, cutting Fowler off from getting close to the kids.**

**"We're protecting them." Bulkhead said as he stared down at Fowler, who grew angry.**

**"Well, you tell that to my superiors at the pentagon." Fowler said as he went up to phone by the stairs, Bulkhead, who panicked slightly, leaned down.**

**"Don't use that phone, its," Bulk said as head placed his finger on the phone, breaking it.**

**"Out of order." Bulk said sheepishly while Fowler simply dropped the phone and went back up the stairs to the elevator, ranting the whole way.**

"Bye-bye, see ya later!" Rainbow said in mock cheer.

**"This isn't over, bigfoot, not by a long shot!" Fowler said as the elevator closed.**

"That's not a very nice thing to call someone." Fluttershy said, getting a few to agree with her.

**Bulk simply grimaced slightly while Jack shook his head a little.**

**Soon some time passed when they got an SOS from Fowler, then Bulkhead left to go after him, Making Jack and Raf realize that Miko wasn't with them, making them go after the two.**

A few glance at Rainbow before looking back at the screen, seeing many similarities between Miko and her.

**Jack and Raf left the ground bridge to see the nemesis along with many vehicon's, who simply looked at Jack before aiming at Raf, making him shake slightly.**

**Jack simply picked him up in his right hand but holding him like a captive with his upper torso and arms being seen, making the vehicon's stop aiming and went back to what they were doing.**

**"Guess they think I'm one of them." Jack mutter to Raf, who nodded.**

"That's a perfect way to sneak in without raising any suspicion." Shining said in surprise as well as the others.

**They started to head inside the nemesis, they saw that one of the dishes on their way in was destroyed, making them believe Bulkhead was here, there were also two vehicon's leading them inside so they didn't look suspicious trying to find the way in.**

**Soon they found out that Fowler is being held in the brig, while a few seconds later they saw Arcee and Bumblebee racing down the hall towards them.**

**Bee drifted hard into the two cons, making them fall while Arcee jumped into the air with her arms toward Jack, making him toss Raf up in her path, where she caught him safely, allowing Jack to turn quick and slam his left hand onto the heads of the cons, offlining them.**

"He is so massive compared to them that he can literally swipe at them like flies if he wants too, that's insane." Luna said with a bit of surprise.

**"We appreciate you clearing the way for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee said jokingly, making Raf laugh quietly while Jack chuckled.**

**"Now let's get Fowler and the others and get out of here before the party really starts." Jack said as they started to run down the hall, after a few minutes they ran into Bulkhead and Miko.**

**Jack, Raf, and Miko were left in a room while the others took off to get Fowler, Jack saw something on the monitor so he walked up to it to see what looks like schematics.**

**"Hey Raf, what can you make of this?" Jack asked as he moved out of the way to let Raf see.**

**"They look like plans for something important. Real important." Raf said after a minute or two of looking at it.**

"I have to agree, those look like plans to something, but what?" Shining said as he rested his head on his right hoof with a thoughtful expression, many plans going through his mind, trying to figure out what the plans on the screen are for.

**"Miko, can you take a picture of this?" Jack asked the girl, which she nodded and took out her phone and took a pic of it, just after she does so the door opens and a vehicon walks in but stops after seeing a few dead vehicon's and the kids along with Jack, who charges at the vehicon and slams his left hand down on the top of its head before it could do anything.**

**"Let's get going, shall we?" Jack said as he lowers his right hand to let Miko and Raf on, then runs down the hallway to find the Autobots, who ran into them.**

**"I told you to stay put!" Arcee scolded them as Miko and Raf got in Bumblebee who had Fowler, then they hightailed it out of there full speed, running down any cons in their way or smashing them to bits.**

"Outta the way, outta the way, OUTTA THE WAY!" Evaunit15 said normally at first, then loudly the second, and the last screaming, making Rainbow and Applejack laugh and a few others either chuckle or giggle.

**Soon they were out of the nemesis and back at base, Miko was looking at Jack, who was sitting on the crate again.**

**"Why didn't you use your blaster?" Miko asked Jack, who looked at his right arm.**

**"You mean my Armed Armor BS?" Jack said before he continued speaking, not noticing the others listening as well.**

**"If I were to fire this, imagine it like this, we're back on the nemesis, I fire it down the hall towards a wall, it will simply cut right through it and keep going until it loses power by going through things, simply put, there would be a massive melted hole going right through the walls of the nemesis. But that's with the power at full, I usually keep it at halfway, it can still cut through the walls easily, just not to the amount like the full power." Jack explained, he then noticed the surprised looks he was getting.**

The group of ponies could only look on, slack-jawed at how powerful the weapon is, yet it looks simple.

**"What, that's how powerful this thing is." Jack said as he gestured to the folded weapon on his right arm.**

**Some time passed after that, Miko asking Jack questions which he answered to the best of his ability, he felt someone's eyes on him, so he looked with the camera system to see Arcee looking at him with an odd look in her eyes, confusing him slightly.**

"That's useful, you'll be able to tell if someone is following behind you without you looking back, keeping up an image of obliviousness." Shining said in an impressed tone.

**"Wonder what's going on in her mind." Jack wondered to himself mentally as he saw Miko and Raf leave with their guardians before he started to shut himself down, not seeing Arcee come closer to him.**

**The next day, Jack woke up in a strange situation.**

"What could be so strange?" Rarity asked with a raised brow.

**Arcee was recharging while leaning back on his lap, making him look down at her in confusion.**

"Oh." Rarity said with a small blush forming as a few others also gain a blush while Cadence is also smiling a little.

**He wanted to move her so he can get up, but he didn't want to disturb her, he saw something out of the corner of his vision, making him look to see Optimus looking at them with a small smile.**

"Okay, he's a gentleman." Luna said with a smile as others agree with her, while only Celestia was the only one to notice a blush on her sister's face, making her mentally grin as she remembered all the times she saw Luna staring at Jack.

**Jack nodded to him, Optimus returning the nod as he went back to what he was doing while Jack looked back to Arcee, seeing how comfortable she looked.**

**"I hope she doesn't try anything." Jack thought to himself before he spoke mentally a few seconds later.**

**"I take back what I said, I hope Miko doesn't try anything." Jack thought since he knew just from how she acted that Miko will try something if she saw the two of them like this.**

Almost everyone looks Rainbow for a second before looking back at the screen.

**Jack then felt something from inside himself, he became curious and followed the feeling, it felt like whenever he got close to the source it would move away before coming slightly closer, then back to its distance, like it was taunting him to come after it.**

Many were wondering what's happening while EvaUnit15 is grinning to himself.

**He also felt some emotions from it, happiness, joy, love, just to name a few. He also noticed that there were other things that he felt, like a bond with something, he followed some of them to see where they led, he moved his head to follow two trails that led to Optimus and Ratchet.**

The group was surprised by this, wondering what it is.

**This surprised him greatly, he knew that he bonded with everyone here, but he didn't expect to be able to feel the bonds themselves.**

"I'll explain what's going on at the end of this viewing, don't worry." EvaUnit15 said as he saw the confusion on everyone's faces.

**He felt the bond to Optimus and it felt like a wise brother type feeling from him, from Ratchet it was the grumpy uncle that hides his feelings sometimes.**

**Jack was amazed by this, then that brought him back to the first bond he felt, he followed it to its source to find it was Arcee, which he was surprised slightly.**

"That is surprising." Celestia said with raised brows while others nodded.

**"Okay, that is interesting." Jack thought as he heard the rumble of engines, which woke Arcee, who then bolted to her feet when she realized the position she was in and blushed.**

Applejack and Rainbow chuckled lightly along with a few others.

**"Autobots, prepare to ground bridge." Optimus announced, making the team look at him while Ratchet continued to type away.**

"Wonder where they're going?" Pinkie asked as everyone else was also wondering.

**"Where to?" Arcee asked as Jack stood up next to her, waiting for the same thing.**

"I JUST ASKED, TELL US!" Pinkie yelled with wide eyes at the screen, making her friends stare at her for a few seconds before they laugh.

**"The Decepticon Space bridge in high orbit." Optimus said as all the team got ready, Ratchet at the controls.**

That silenced the laughter real quick, the guests having wide eyes.

"They're going to SPACE!" Rainbow said, shocked before she grinned.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Rainbow yelled.

"Are they really going to space?" Luna asked with curiosity and excitement in her voice as she looked at Evaunit15, along with everyone else to see him nod with a grin, making them all get excited a little, Luna the most as it is her area.

**"That includes you as well, Jack, if you want to come." Optimus said, giving him a choice, making Jack think for a few seconds.**

**"I'm in." Jack said as his vizor flashed slightly brighter, making Optimus smile slightly.**

"Helping even when it's not your fight, now that's loyal." Rainbow said with a grin, a few rolling their eyes at this with small smiles.

**"Alright, let's crush some con tailpipe's!" Bulkhead said as he patted Jack on the back with Bumblebee beeping and whirring at him with a thumbs up.**

**"Before you all go, I'm just letting you know that we can see what you see now, to help to the best of our abilities, except Jack since we couldn't get it done in time, but that can come later." Ratchet said as he went back to typing.**

"That will help in some situations." Shining said.

**"Ready hotshot?" Arcee asked as she stood by Jack, being dwarfed by his sheer height.**

"I just now noticed how massive he is compared to her and the others." Twilight said as everyone looked on in awe at his sheer size next to Arcee.

**Jack looked at her before nodding.**

**"First time in space, so it'll be new to me." Jack said as they stood in front of the ground bridge as it opened.**

Luna clapped her front hooves together with a big smile in excitement, as the others were also getting excited.

**"Autobots, transform, and roll out!" Optimus said as they transformed and drove in while Jack ran after them, keeping up with his long strides.**

"Whoo, that's impressive." Applejack said as Rainbow grinned.

**"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus yelled as they sped up through the bridge until it opened and they exited, floating toward the massive space bridge.**

The group could only look on in shock at the space bridge while Luna was looking at the surroundings of Jack and the others.

**"Autobots, transform, and gravatize!" Optimus ordered as they did so and locked onto the space bridge, Bulkhead stumbling a little while Jack simply floated by them, making Arcee and Bumblebee look at him in confusion.**

**"Woah, Woah, don't look down, or up, or left." Bulkhead said to himself quietly, freaking out slightly before he snapped out of it.**

"He just did all of that!" Pinkie said as she laughed.

**Jack looked up to see the nemesis approaching, he was glad that his thrusters can use both fuel and energy from his reactor to function, though using energy from his reactor will decrease the power of his beam smart gun, so he decided to use the fuel.**

"Smart choice, use up one source that could probably be easily restocked while having full power for his weapon. Right?" Shining said then asked at the end, looking at Evaunit15 to see if he was right, to see a thumbs up giving his way, making him grin.

**"Nothing gets in or out." Optimus said as he deployed his blasters along with the other bots while Jack floated by them, getting ready to attack.**

**Soon many vehicon's were sent at them, being blasted as they flew around to attack the Autobots, Jack flew through the air after the cons, bashing them with his closed VN, surprising team prime that he can fly.**

"Woah." Many said at the sheer number of vehicon's while they became surprised when they saw Jack take off flying.

"YES! HE CAN FLY, WE CAN HAVE COMPETITIONS IF HE WAS IN OUR WORLD!" Rainbow yelled in excitement with her hooves in the air.

**"Come on, a little closer, just a little closer." Jack muttered as he was coming up on one of the cons.**

"Steady, steady…" Evaunit15 said, much to the amusement of the group.

**"NOW!" Jack exclaimed as he slammed his VN into the con, sending it spiraling into many other cons, taking them out in a big explosion.**

"BINGO!" Evaunit15, Rainbow, and Applejack cheered together.

**"YES!" Jack cheered as he kept doing what he just did, taking out many of them before he flew back to the group and stopped close to Optimus just as the space bridge activated.**

**"I'm going to try and take out the nemesis so it will be stranded here, alright." Jack said as he got ready to take off, but a small hand on his leg stopped him and he looked down at Arcee.**

**"Be careful, alright hotshot." she said as Jack nodded to her before he took off toward the nemesis.**

"Time to wreck them!" Applejack and Rainbow said with fierce grins.

**Jack unfolded the BS, getting ready to blast the ship to pieces, but as he got ready he saw Megatron heaving a large chunk of Dark Energon toward the Space bridge, making Jack stop and aim at the chunk and start firing.**

"That doesn't look good." Fluttershy said as the group agreed with her.

**The blasts were close, but they merely skinned it slightly and took small chunks off that continued into the portal.**

"Dangit." Applejack muttered.

**"Crap." Jack muttered before he heard a sound behind him, he turned to see a silver jet coming right at him.**

This made many lean back quick in surprise.

**"Double crap!" Jack exclaimed as he took off away from the jet, which followed him, blasting him with purple blasts at the same time which came close to hitting him if he wasn't doing barrel rolls and moving out of the way.**

"HA cant hit him!" Rainbow mocked the silver jet.

**He looked behind him to see the jet come closer before it suddenly picked up even more speed and rammed into him, sending him spinning through the air.**

**"Soundwave, aim the ship's cannons at the new Autobot and destroy him!" Megatron ordered as he floated some distance away from Jack before he took off.**

"That's not good." Celestia said in a fearful tone.

**Jack heard the order, but he was too disoriented to get his bearings back, he saw the cannons on the ship move and aim at him, making him shake slightly as he tried to move.**

"COME ON! MOVE! MOVE!" Rainbow yelled along with Applejack.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Pinkie cheered.

Everyone was cheering, hoping that their cheering and encouragement would help Jack.

**"JACK!" All of team Prime, both on earth and the space bridge yelled in worry, Arcee being the loudest, just as the cannons fired, sending beams of red toward Jack, who heard the cry and an unknown feeling went through him.**

The group became silent at this, wondering what the feeling is, they are about to see something both amazing and terrifying.

**Just as the beams were about to make contact, they were deflected by what looked like a sphere shield around Jack, who was emitting golden-orange particles from his body as crack's all over his body was emitting a glow of the same color.**

**Then his body started opening, letting everyone see the source of the particles, soon he was completely transformed, shocking many who saw it.**

Every pony was silent and in awe at the transformation.

**Jack has finally activated NT-D mode.**

**Team prime noticed that he was bigger now as well, and looked more terrifying, his red vizor now switched for two red eyes look like they belong on Megatron.**

"Scary." Fluttershy muttered as they all watch in fear and awe at Jack.

**"Woah." Bulkhead muttered as everyone looked at Jack in shock.**

**Arcee was looking at the mech that caught her interest, him now looking like someone else entirely.**

**Just then, a vehicon saw an opportunity to take out one of the Autobots, but just as it was about to lift its arm to fire from its blaster, another blast nailed it right in the torso, leaving a large hole.**

"WOAH!" Rainbow and Applejack yelped slightly as they accidentally jumped from their spots and onto the floor by accident.

**Everyone looked at the vehicon in shock and surprise before they looked to see the source was Jack, who then took off at high speed, appearing as a blur as he left a golden orange trail in his wake that vanished a few seconds later.**

Rainbow simply stared in awe as she saw Jack moving just as fast as her, maybe more.

**He came to the vehicons around team prime and started to take them out quickly and painfully.**

**He would break them apart with his VN, leaving nasty gashes in their bodies or dismembering them, he would kick them so hard that they would split in half if he kicked them in the waist or crush them halfway or completely.**

**For the ones too far from him and being busy with one or two, he would aim his BS and fire, leaving the beam victim as a puddle of metal.**

"Brutal, but effective and efficient." Shining said.

**He noticed that three of the bots were missing, he assumed it was with the order he heard, but it was muffled slightly due to his senses being in overdrive, he'll need to get used to this mode so he can keep his focus easier and better.**

"Good idea." Twilight said.

**He took out the last vehicon before he flew over Optimus as Megatron stood across from him with his blade deployed, same with Optimus, as Jack flew over, both leaders charged.**

**Jack flew to where he could sense the others and came up to see them at what looks like a pipe system with Arcee twisting a valve.**

**"Current reversed." Arcee said tiredly as Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood guard close to her with the blasters deployed.**

**"YES! Right?" Jack heard Fowler say over the comms, making him shake his head as he landed close to them, making them look at him cautiously before they saw it was him and relaxed a little.**

**Just a minute later Megatron flew by, firing blasts of purple at them, making them take cover, Jack sensed what he was about to do and took off at high speed to get Arcee out of the way.**

"What is he going to do?" Applejack asked nervously as a few wondered the same before a couple connected the dots, making them worry more.

**Arcee saw the blast coming toward her, she couldn't move out of the way in time, she saw her life flash before her eyes before she closed them, waiting for the pain, but she felt nothing.**

"Huh?" Many became confused.

**She opened her eyes to see Jack in front of her, taking the blast right to his chest and sent flying passed her and slammed into the ground and bouncing off it, she could only stare in shock as his body started to float away, but the sound of blasters firing snapped her out of it and she ran to him, hoping to grab him before he flew out of reach.**

The ponies could only look on in shock while Cadence was shocked and touched at the same time.

"He protected her at the price of his health." Cadence muttered quietly with a small touch of happiness and sadness.

**She grabbed him by his hand, she was now noticing that he looked unconscious, yet he didn't change back to normal and pulled him down, it is easily done thanks to there being no gravity.**

**"Jack? Come on, wake up!" Arcee said as she went to his head, she noticed that he was straight like a rod as if he was standing.**

"What's wrong with him?" Luna asked with worry.

**Explosions started going off around them, they then heard Optimus as he ran towards them.**

**"Autobots, jump!" He said as he jumped off the ledge, going down as a ground bridge opened, allowing him to enter.**

**"Let's get out of here!" Bulkhead yelled as he came up to Jack and Arcee and started to carry Jack, Bumblebee helping while Arcee ran by them, keeping any cons that tried anything away from them.**

"MOVE IT! MOVE THOSE LEGS!" Rainbow cheered.

**Timeskip**

**"This hurts." Jack thought to himself as he on lined his systems, seeing he was in the medical bay of the base.**

**He looked around to see he was by himself, he looked down to see he was back to normal.**

"Well, at least he's alright and back to normal." Celestia said as everyone sighed in relief.

"I wonder how long he's been unconscious?" Luna said out loud, getting all the ponies to wonder the same thing.

**"Well, at least I can now use that mode." Jack said to himself before he saw his notification pop up and he saw that he had 4 missed calls, all from his mother.**

"He's been unconscious for four days?!" The group yelped.

**"Oh, crap." Jack muttered in dread at what was coming.**

**He was NOT looking forward to the tongue lashing scolding from his mom.**

The screen turned black after that and the lights lit up back to how they were before the viewing started.

"Well, that's gonna suck." Rainbow said with a grimace.

"Yep." Applejack said, popping the p at the end.

"So what was the whole bond thing earlier?" Twilight asked as she looked at Evaunit15, getting the others to do the same, wondering the same thing.

Evaunit15 straightened up in his spot and cleared his throat and making a cup of root beer appear in his hand.

"The best way I could explain this is like this," he said before he spoke again after a few seconds to gather his thoughts on how to explain this in a way they can easily understand.

"You know how you all are friends, right? How everything you all did together and the bonds you have with each other?" Evaunit15 asked as he watched all of them nod with fond smiles at the memories.

"Well, what Jack saw and sensed was that. The bonds he made with team prime." Evaunit15 said as he saw them look at him in shock.

"Wait, you mean he can sense the bonds he makes with people?" Twilight asked with a smile of excitement.

"Yep, he can sense all the bonds he makes with everyone he becomes friends with." Evaunit15 said this in a way so they can piece it together on their own.

He didn't have to wait long as he saw looks of realization dawn on their faces one by one before they all yelled together with wide eyes.

"HE CAN SENSE HIS BONDS OF FRIENDSHIP WITH OTHERS?!" They all screamed.

"Yep." Evaunit15 said as he popped the p at the end.

"He can also sense them if they are close or far, with enough practice. He can also sense more of the person as the bond with said person grows." Evaunit15 said as they looked in amazement.

"But if the bond is incredibly strong, it could go either way, and by that, I mean Jack can become stronger to protect his friends," he said as everyone smiles, but the smiles are wiped away with what is said next.

"Or if they are killed, then he feels an untold amount of pain in his chest like he lost something incredibly precious to him." Evaunit15 says with a tense posture and trying to not let a few tears drop as he remembers what happened to Marida in Gundam Unicorn.

He shook himself back together mentally before looking back up at everyone to see their worried faces.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Evaunit15 said as he waved a hand at them before gesturing to the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure your all hungry, come on, I'll make all of ya something." Evaunit15 said as he gets up and walks to the kitchen, with the group looking at each other in worry about him when he tensed before they got up and followed, planning on not bringing up the topic that got him to tense up.

Chapter 2 end

That took FOREVER, just glad I got it done, tell me what ya thought of it in a pm or a review, preferably a review, leave a fav and follow. I hope all of ya enjoyed it.

EVAUNIT15 CURRENTLY MAKING A EXTRA LARGE 4 CHEESE PIZZA FOR THE GROUP AND MYSELF!

What are ya doing pink-DONT TOUCH THAT!


End file.
